


Blinded

by KyaniteD



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyaniteD/pseuds/KyaniteD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda enjoys her wedding day, but some have a hard time sharing her happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinded

Miranda took one last reassuring look at the mirror. She loved her dress. It was a vintage frock in a light shade of champagne. She was glad now Nigel had convinced her that while white was out of the question for more than one reason, this color was suitable. It was an expression of her state of mind. She felt light, almost innocent, and her spirits were soaring. She felt like a queen - not the feared tyrant but the adored sovereign.

She turned to the window and saw the small wedding party gathering in the backyard. They had agreed not to make a big fuss, but their happiness called for a celebration, and with a celebration there had to be a ceremony, too, and before she knew it she found herself in the middle of planning another wedding. And if she was honest, she had enjoyed it.

Now everybody was waiting just for her and as she descended the stairs, just for a fleeting moment, there was the faint sensation of butterflies dancing in her stomach. Even before she turned toward the door leading out onto the back porch and the garden, she could hear Andrea's soft voice as she was apparently talking to the twins, assuring them that their hair was still in order, and that she would be alright.

The twins had been reluctant to accept Andrea in Miranda's life and by association their lives. But they trusted the young woman now, at times more than their own mother, which was occasionally cause for a spark of jealousy in Miranda's heart, but never for long. She trusted the young woman as well; she knew how easy it was to give in to the disarming sincerity and sweetness.

Miranda had no idea how she had managed to keep Andrea in her life, what had possessed the girl to stay by her side through the difficult times that had followed the divorce from Stephen. Andrea had been there, standing calmly in the eye of the storm that Miranda's private and professional life had become. She had a hard time with the twins, but she never gave up and she held on to them. Miranda was sure that in some way Andrea had kept her close to her own children. 

Together with Emily Andrea had also maneuvered Irv Ravitz off the board with such a sickeningly sweet smile that Miranda had been sure he would die of sugar shock before he had any chance to enjoy his retirement.

When Andrea had left Runway a few months later, Miranda felt lost until she realized that Andrea had no intention of leaving her life completely. It was natural for her to move on. She was young; she was only starting her career. She needed to get out, and she was ready for it. As it turned out, Andrea was much more of a free bird than Miranda had ever guessed. She had never imagined how much effort it must have been to curb her wanderlust and stay for 18 months at Runway. Apparently Andrea had always dreamed of being a travel journalist, and in hindsight Miranda had to admit there were some strong signs, like all the foreign languages Andrea had mastered to varying degrees. And then there was the unfortunate attachment to a chef.

Their relationship had been reduced to a purely professional one, but Miranda would still have preferred if her perfect picture hadn't been marred by his presence at all. Andrea had surprisingly quickly managed to make a respectable living as a freelancing journalist. Of course, her overseas assignments for Runway may have their part in that development, but Andrea was good at what she was doing and regardless of their personal relationship, Miranda would never accept anything substandard being published in her magazine.  
While she was stateside, Andrea and Nate were working on an international cook book now, a culinary trip around the world that was already highly anticipated long before its publishing date.

"Caroline!"

The unusually sharp tone in Andrea's voice brought Miranda out of her reverie, and as she walked toward them, all three looked up at her. The twins quickly turned away and walked outside, but not before bestowing her with a defiant glare that she hadn't seen since they were nine. Andrea remained for a moment longer, looking at her with misty eyes and smiling brightly before she turned to follow the girls.

Miranda was too sated with contentment to be worried. The twins seemed to need some time to adjust to her wedding plans but by now she relied on Andrea to take care of their sensibilities. It seemed that she could relate much better to them and Miranda attributed it to her age and her job, which was so much more exciting than their mom's. With every year they grew hungrier for the life that lay ahead of them, and the path Andrea's professional life was taking seemed to promise what they were looking for. Miranda selfishly hoped that they'd be satisfied with living that particular life vicariously for a few years longer.

She stepped through the door onto the porch and paused for a moment to take a deep breath and let her eyes adjust to the brightness outside. It was warm, but a light breeze made it a pleasant warmth that seemed to wrap around her like a protecting blanket. When she stepped from the shadow of the porch into the sunlight, everybody rose from their seat and followed her with their eyes as she walked along the short makeshift aisle.

A cello and a violin offered a light-hearted melody while she walked toward her new life with small but firm steps, passing the smiling faces of their families and closest friends. Even the twins managed a smile now. 

Everything was at its highest perfection for just one moment in her life, and yet, here, in the bright sunlight, despite the physical and emotional warmth surrounding her, she felt something cold nagging at the back of her mind; and an ever so light shadow settled over her heart for the fraction of a second before she looked into the serenely happy face of her soon-to-be husband and took the hand he offered to guide her for the last steps.

As much as she had dreaded it and tried to avoid it, the ceremony still had a smack of mocking routine to it when they got to the vows and the kiss to seal their bond. For a short while, though, she was caught up in the moment and the lightheartedness returned. 

When they turned around to face their guests she sought out a particular face and she had trouble keeping her smile when she couldn't find it: Andrea's chair was empty. The cold returned and turned to ice when she looked up to see Caroline and Cassidy running after a fleeing Andrea.


End file.
